1. Field of the Disclosure
Disclosed subject matter is in the field of home automation and, more specifically, devices for controlling the flow of water for irrigation or other purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated irrigation systems, whether targeted for residential or commercial use, have generally employed a controller box that receives a mains power supply and is hard-wire connected to a network of low voltage AC solenoids through a set of low voltage AC switches located on a programmable control board. The programmable control board enables users to define a schedule for activating the AC switches and thereby activating the solenoids and controlling the flow of water to a lawn, garden, pool, fountain or other suitable destination. In the absence of such an irrigation system, the watering of plants and lawns and the control of water flow has been largely performed either manually or through the use of sprinklers and similar devices to which valves controlled by mechanical flow control devices have been attached.